The present invention relates to a type of photograph-holder made of an elastically flexible, preferably ecological sheet, as well as a punched sheet for the mounting thereof.
The presently known photograph-holders are of various type and made of wood, metal, plastic and other materials of different rigidity and weight. The rigidity of a photograph-holder can be a drawback, for example when it is desired to have on oneself the photograph-holder with the photograph of a loved person. In these circumstances also the weight of the photograph-holder can be a drawback, and anyway it is such when it is desired to send the photograph-holder, for instance by mail.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a photograph-holder free from the above mentioned drawbacks. Another object of the present invention is to provide a punched sheet for the manufacture of said photograph-holder. Said objects are achieved according to the present invention with a photograph-holder having the features specified in claim 1 and a punched sheet having the features specified in claim 6.
An advantage of the present invention is that the photograph-holder which is the subject matter thereof, besides being flexible and; light, is made of a very economical material such as a paper board or a plastic sheet, and does not require other members for its assemblage.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the photograph-holder which is the subject matter thereof can be completely made of paper material and therefore is not polluting.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the punched sheet material which is the subject matter thereof is very thin and can be piled up in a small space, thus allowing considerable reductions of transport and storage costs.